Disney Legends Of Korrasami
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: Korra and Asami adventure in disney if you have anymore ideas i can do i would like to hear
1. Lion Queen

Disney AU

Lion King

I Don't Own These Characters

Also AlexPeterson1 is my brother I had him post these story awhile ago because I couldn't at the time but now I can so I'm updating these stories and posting them.

Korra is Simba

Asami is Nala

Mako is tamon

Bolin is Bumba

"I can see what happing." Said Mako. "What?" Asked Bolin look at his brother in confusion. "And they don't have a clue." "Who." Mako look at Bolin. "They fall in love and here the bottom line our trio is down to two." "Oh." Said Bolin sadly. "The sweet crest of twilight their magic in the air and with all this romantic atmosphere desaturated in the air!"

Elsewhere

Korra follow behind Asami as they made their way down to the falls. When they reach they weave around them then Asami knelt down to scoop some water to drink. As Korra started to knee to do the same across from her she thought to herself. "So many things to tell her but how to make her see." Korra scoop up some water with her hands. Then look at Asami still drinking. "The truth about my past." Korra look away. "Impossible she turn way from me."

Asami POV

Asami finish her drink and look up at Korra who had a look that made Asami concerned. "She holding back she hiding but what I can't decide?" Korra saw her looking at her and put on a wicked smile and started moving past her. Asami turn her head to follow her. "Why won't she be the queen she is. The queen I see in side." Then Korra grab a vine and swung past her into the water with a big splash. Asami look at the water to see where Korra was because she hadn't came to the surface then she noticed bubbles appearing in front of her she lean in closer. Then Korra sprung from the water wrapping her arms around Asami and before she knew what was happening Korra pulled her into the water. Asami came to the surface gasping and quickly climb out of the water shivering. Korra followed her out as well with a goofy grin on her face show through her hair. Asami smiles back and shove her back into the water.

Normal POV

They ran across tall grass making a bunch of bird fly up. Then down to a group of trees Asami grab a palm from the ground a playfully swat at Korra they tussle over the branch then Asami trip over something and still holding Korra both rolled down a hill. When they reach the bottom Korra was on top of Asami both were laughing hard. Then Asami stop look at Korra who was still laughing her eyes close she reach her right hand up to Korra's cheek and pulled her down to kiss her on the lips. Korra's eyes widened when they broke apart she look at Asami who gave a seductive look and smile. Took Korra only a couple of seconds before she smiled back. They wrap their arms around each other and held each other close. "I love you Korra." Said Asami in Korra's ear. "And I love you Asami." Said Korra in Asami's ear.

Back with Mako and Bolin

"And if she falls in love tonight." Said Mako sniffing. "It can be assume." "Her everyday with us are history." Said Bolin.

"In short of gal is doom." Said both then burst into crying.

Time skip after the evil uncle is defeated.

The rain pour down hard through as Korra walk toward her people. Her mother and Asami immediately step towards her. Korra first hug her mom then Asami. Then they heard the rattle of Tense staff. They look up to see him gesturing towards the throne. Korra took a deep breath and started make her way to him. Haft way up to Tense, Mako and Bolin appeared Korra look at them they bowed to her she immediately hug them both. "I couldn't have done this without you guys." Then she continued her way up. When she got to Tense he bowed to and to his surprise she pulled him in for a hug as well. He hug back then pulled away placing his hands on her shoulders. "It is time." He said. Korra turn and began her way up to the throne. Her people watch her climb with sword of the kings at her side. As she climb Korra still feels the fear of the responsibility she was about to claim. When she reach the top she heard thunder above she look up to see the clouds part seeing the stars above then she heard her father voice. "Remember." And she did remember she was daughter of the king and this was her duty to her people her land and to the people she love her parents her friends and Asami. She smiled and drew the sword of kings raising it high her people responded by drawing their swords and cheering. "Long live Queen Korra!"

Time skip the land is healed.

The Queen Korra And Queen Asami look over the crowd of people below them then look at each other then shared a quick kiss then look at Tensen hold princess Katara in his arms as he raised her above to show the kingdom.

Elsewhere

In the out land a woman held a baby in her arms singing to it. "Rest little Zuko one day when your big and strong you'll be a king."


	2. Alantis

Atlantis

Asami is Milo

Korra is Kida

Asami Sato look around at figures around her wearing mask with glowing blue eyes speak in hush voice in a language that she recognizes but only caught only a few words. Then one of the strangers move closer Asami started to suffer backwards than pain flare on her right chest. She grab the spot pull away to find her hand was blood. The figure in front of her pulled it mask up and Asami saw a young woman about the same age as her. She had long brown hair flowing down her back while a bit of it was wrap in a blue band over her shoulder. She had a blue tattoo on her left cheek. But what really caught Asami eyes were her eyes bright blue and beautiful. The woman reach out her left hand to move Asami's shirt down to see the injury it look bad. Then she moved closer and grab the blue crystal around her neck and press the tip to the injury it started to glow then before Asami knew what was happening the woman with lighting quickness place the hand holding the crystal was pressing against her chest over the wound. Asami flinch for a moment expecting pain but didn't hurt as much in fact there was no pain. She look down at the woman's hand on her chest seeing a fant glow under it. Then the woman removed her hand and where once their was a wound there wasn't even a scar to show where it had been. Asami look at the woman who smiled at her and whispered one word before putting her mask back on and speeding off. "Follow."

Time skip to when the city was saved.

Asami look up at the crystal shining through the mist then she saw her she saw Korra flouting down a column of light like angel descending from heaven. When she reach the ground the light vanished and Korra would of collapse to the ground if Asami didn't caught her. Korra groan as she started to wake. She look up at her. "Asami?" Asami smiles at her in relief. "Korra." Then a confused look appeared on Korra's face. She look down at her hand and open it. She was holding a silver band with three beads on it. Korra look at it then at Asami before bearing her head into her chest shedding a few tears. Asami held her close knowing the bracelet must be from Korra's mother and silently thank the crystal for bringing Korra back to her. "Please don't leave me Asami?" Said Korra looking up at Asami. "I won't Korra i stay by you forever."


	3. Hercules

Korra/ Hercules

Asami/ Meg

Tenzin/ Phil

Naga/ Pegasus

Tonraq/ Zeus

Senna/ Hera

Unalaq/ Hades

Rescuing Asami

"Alright, Alright. If you can get her out, she goes, you stay." Said Unalaq. Korra then turn and dive into the river. "Oh I forgot to tell you, you'll be dead by time you get to her. That's not a problem is it!!"

Deeper Korra swam, slowly losing her youthfulness. But she keep going, almost reaching Asami. Korra reach out her hand to grab Asami's hand.

THE FATES

They watch Korra life draining away. One held out Korra's life thread. The second move to cut it. But it didn't. "What the matter with these scissors?" Asked the third. "The thread won't cut!!" Said the first.

Back with Korra

A hand emerges out of the river regaining its youth. Surrounded by a golden light. In shocked Unalaq watch as Korra rose from the river with Asami in her arms. "This... This is impossible. You can't be alive.. you'll have to be..."

"A god." Said Pain and Panic.

Korra began walking away with Asami's soul. "Korra, wait you can't do this to me!! You can't..." he couldn't finish because Korra had hit his face and keep going. "Okay, well I deserved that. Korra, your dad's a fun kinda dude right? Maybe you could talk to him about blowing this whole thing over. Asami talk to her." He grab Asami, big mistake Korra slugs Unalaq into the river of souls. Which took their revenge. Korra couldn't care less about her uncle. She left the Underworld.

In the mortal world

Tenzin and Naga watch in amazement at the glowing Korra holding the soul of Asami. Who knelt and gently returned Asami's soul. Asami gave a gasp. Then she look up at Korra. Both were smiling at the other. "Wonder Girl, why did you..." Korra help Asami to her feet. "People do crazy things... when their in love." They move in for a kiss when suddenly a bolt a lightning struck the ground at their feet and then they were now standing on a cloud which started carrying them to Mt. Olympus. Tenzin and Naga were right behind them.

On Olympus

All the gods were cheering. "Three cheer for the mighty Korra!"

"Aproceh my daughter Korra and Asami." Called Tonraq. Korra hand in hand with Asami made their way to Korra's parents. "Farther." She Said as she was pulled into a hug. "We are so proud of you Korra." Korra then turn to her mother Senna Who Said. "You have become a true hero." Senna then look at Asami. "Both of you have." She hug Asami who though very surprised by what was happening didn't stop herself returning the hug. Tonraq spoke. "You were willing to laid down your life to save the other." Korra smiled at Asami and she her. "For only true heroes are not measured by their strength but the strength of their hearts." Senna pulled away from Asami and said. "You have also proven that your love for each other is true. We offer you Asami godhood so you may join Korra with us on MT. Olympus." Asami's eyes widen she look at Korra who face was full of joy.

Korra touch Asami's face. "Please except Asami, Because a life without you even a immortal life would be empty, all this time I been looking for a place to belong. My place is with you Asami." Asami look at Korra for a sec then she lean and kiss Korra. Korra returns the kiss lift Asami off the ground. It was clear of Asami's Answered. The gods cheered again as Asami started to glow like Korra.

When they separated they look at the King and Queen. "Welcome home." They all embrace each other their family whole.

When they separated Tonraq look at Tenzin. "As for you Tenzin for helping Korra I will grant your wish." The king raise his hand up and a new consolation appeared in the stars of Korra. Happy tears fell down Tenzin face. More cheering.

"Hit it ladies." Said Hermes and the Muses began sing about how a Star was born.

And that the gospel truth.


	4. Red Riding Hood

Basic off of Plastic Pipe Once Upon A Time drawing comic.

Asami- red riding hood

Korra- big bad wolf

The wolf walk across the field as the sun began to rise. Then suddenly the wolf became a woman walking across the field heading to a laying figure on the ground. The woman knelt down to the sleeping woman a gently shook her. "Asami." Asami began to wake. "mh Korra." Asami look up at Korra's smiling face. "We did it our search is over." Korra laid next to Asami and look up into the sky. "So you found another pack and they welcome you?" Asked Asami with hint of sadness in her voice realizing what will happen next. "Yes." Said Korra noticing Asami sad tone. "Then this is it." Said Asami then she felt Korra take her hand she look over to she Korra looking at her with her silver wolfen eyes. "I'm sorry Asami I have a bad habit of not realizing and acting before hand until it to late." Asami look at Korra questionably. "What do you mean Korra?" Asked Asami. Korra rose so she was hovering over Asami. "I want to stay with you Asami." Asami's eyes widened As Korra continued. "I never thought I love someone as much as I love you We are both still hurting from our looses. But you have healed me Asami and I'll wait as long as you need." Korra gently brush some of Asami's hair out of her face. "But I'm forever yours Asami If you'll have me?" Asami look into Korra's eyes seeing trust gentleness and love. She reach up wrapping her arms around Korra. "Your mine and I'm yours." Asami then pull Korra to her kissing with all the love she had and Korra respond with all of her love as the sun rose on the new life together.


	5. Big Bad Wolf

Basic off of Once Upon a Time season 5 episode 18

Kuvira stared at the sleeping form of her friend Korra thinking. "Please Asami hurry back Korra love you and I know you do to and only you can break the spell.

Naga began to bark. "What is it Naga?" Asked Kuvira then she turn to see a swirl of spiritual energy. Then Asami along with Jinora appeared. "Asami, Jinora." Said Kuvira going to them. "I'm glad your back is it done." Asami nodded her eyes never leaving the sleeping form of Korra. "Yes Amon is taken care of."

Asami approach until she was standing next to Korra. She touch her face. "Korra I'm here. Sorry it took so long. Bad weather and evil mask man to defeat. But I'm here now. So please wake up, come back to me, so we can go home." Asami lean down so her forehead was against Korra's. "I love you Korra. I never thought I could love anyone so much but you succeeded. Come back to me." Taking a deep breath Asami lean in and kiss Korra's lips. There was a slight flash and Korra then took a breath opening her eyes. She blink a few times then staring up at Asami Said. "I love you too Asami." Asami smiled widen as she help her big bad wolf sit up.

They stared at each other for a moment then they were in each other's arms.

Red riding hood and her big bad wolf promise themselves never to let to other go.


	6. Hunchback

This is test version of Hunchback of Notra Dame

"Goodnight Asami I love you." Whispered Korra to her necklace.

Far away a figure stood on a balcony look at Notra Dame. Holding a similar necklace in hand. "I love you too Korra sleep well." Whispered Asami. Then she put the necklace back into her shirt.

"Mother." Whispered Asami Then she raise her head.

"Everyone thinks I am a righteous woman That my virtue I am justly proud."

Asami turn and made her way into the room. Where a giant picture of the Sato family.

"My farther thinks I'm so much purer than

The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd." Fire light dance around the room.

"But I know the truth mother."

Asami started up at her mother. Then at the fire to which a fiery figure step out and started walking towards her.

"Because I see her dancing there

Because her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul."

"I feel her, I see her!" The fiery form of Korra wrap it's arms around her.

"Like Fire, GodsFire! This fire in my skin

This burning Desire to be hers!"

Suddenly A black fiery form of her farther appeared and started to walk towards Fire Korra a sword in hand.

"It's not her fault!" Asami step between them shielding Korra.

(Mea culpa)

"She not to blame!" Black Fire raise his sword.

"It is mother who sent this flame!"

(Mea maxima culpa)

"It's not her fault!" Asami grappled the Dark.

(Mea culpa)

"In God's plan!" Asami started to glow.

(Mea culpa)

"He made love so much

Stronger than a man!" The Dark Figure was blown apart.

(Mea maxima culpa)

Fire Korra came over and wrap her arms around her.

"I'll Protect her, Mother!" Asami look up at the picture again.

"This siren who cast her spell on me

I'll let her fire sear my flesh and bone!"

"But he'll Destroy Korra

And let her taste the fires of hell!"

"But she is mine and mine alone!"

"Mistress Sato the gypsy has escaped!"

"What!" Only acting surprise.

She no where in the cathedral she gone.

Get out you idiot!


End file.
